


Proud of you

by TheMrsMaria



Category: Professional Wrestling, ROH, Ring of Honor
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria
Summary: Prompt:“What is it?”“I just wish you were with someone who was proud of you.”I found this prompt and felt the need to write it. It’s all just fluff as you and Dalton are best friends.





	Proud of you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> “What is it?”  
> “I just wish you were with someone who was proud of you.”  
> I found this prompt and felt the need to write it. It’s all just fluff as you and Dalton are best friends.

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at your best friend, Dalton Castle. He was having The Boys turn into some human furniture so he could take a picture with a young fan – it was outrageous and hilarious.

“Now back to our conversation, Y/N” Dalton said once he was sitting back at the table shoving some French fries into his mouth.

“There’s nothing more to say on the subject, Dalton. I know your feelings on …”

“No, don’t you dare say his name in presence” Dalton said running his hands through is hair. “Let’s just eat and pretend this conversation never happened” He gave a weak smile.

The rest of lunch was sort of awkward but you guys still had fun. Dalton could always make you laugh.

By the time you two got back to Dalton’s hotel room, you could see that Dalton wanted to say something.

“What is it?”

“I just wish you were with someone who was proud of you.”

You rolled your eyes for what seemed to be like millionth time today.

“Look Dalton..”

“No, Y/N, you look. Your photo was the cover of National Geographic and what happened? HE DIDN”T EVEN ACKNOWLEDGE IT! He didn’t have try and go to the party for you. Everyone else was congratulating you, tweeting it, etc and he didn’t say a word.” Dalton was pacing the room.

“He was just busy that’s it.” You tried to come up with excuses but deep down you knew he was right.

“That’s crap and you know it. The Rhodes’ are way busier than he is and they BOTH congratulated you. I love you to death, but you can be so daft at times.”

Sighing, you sat down on the couch. “I understand and I have some thinking to do, but can we PLEASE finish watching Fuller House? I need to know what happens!” You laughed at yourself.

Dalton laughed and sat beside you and gave you a hug. “You aren’t going to believe what happened!”

You smacked Dalton with a pillow and turned on the tv.


End file.
